


Rebecca The Cat

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian brings a cat to Skyhold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not _really_ a two-chapter deal so much as a standalone fic and a sequel published nearly a year later, but, on the other hand: cats! Enjoy!

It caused a stir when Dorian brought Skyhold’s first cat into the castle.

Josephine was the cat’s loudest opponent. “We have visitors coming from all across Thedas, Dorian - we need to seem professional, appropriate!”

“But look, Rebecca has the Inquisition insignia on her collar. This _is_ professional,” Dorian explained.

Rebecca the cat was a small, thin, hairless creature, purebred as far back as records began. She wasn’t the friendliest cat - Cullen’s attempt at some gentle petting had earned him a fierce swat on the back of the hand - but Dorian doted over her. She was often found curled up in his lap, in his nook in the library, Dorian holding some heavy tome in one hand, and idly scratching her behind the ear with another.

Kaleb certainly had no objection to the cat the way that Josie did and Cullen came to, but he did have a concern. There had been cats in the Ostwick circle, mousers, mostly, staying in the kitchen, but they were all a lot fluffier than Rebecca was. Skyhold was not a warm place, with its stone floors and stone walls, and he worried that the poor thing would catch its death of cold.

There was, it seemed to Kaleb, only one thing to be done.

* * *

Getting a cat into a tiny hand-knit jumper was not the easiest task Kaleb had taken on since becoming the Inquisitor, but as far as he was concerned, it was one of the most important. _Knitting_ the tiny hand-knit jumper had not been particularly straightforward, either - he had never learned any patterns for jumpers with four legs before - but he managed it with a little dedication and a lot of very confused knitting diagrams. Still, eventually the job was done, and Kaleb stood back and looked upon his handiwork with pride.

He was so taken with thoughts of how pleased he was, and of how cute the cat looked, that he didn’t notice Dorian coming up behind him until he heard a sputter of bewildered laughter from behind him.

Kaleb turned to face Dorian, breaking into a smile at the sight of the mirth on the man’s face.

“You like it, then?” he asked.

“Oh, Kaleb,” Dorian said. “You are a _wonder_.”


	2. A Sequel Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca the cat, jumper and all, has had kittens. Yarn-based shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't intend for there to be a second chapter, but sometimes these things happen?

Knitting was not, admittedly, an invaluable skill. Dorian could have used the know-how to darn his socks before he stepped in so many puddles in the Hinterlands and soaked his feet. How the South was so wet, he struggled to understand, and he lost a good pair of boots to it, too.

Something could also be said for Kaleb’s company while he knitted. It was comfortably intimate to spend the evening in pleasant silence together, Dorian with a book and Kaleb with his needles. That kind of free time was a luxury to them, and they indulged in it. In its own way, the sound of knitting had become a comfort to him, a symbol of their relationship.

That said, when Dorian saw Kaleb heading towards his alcove with the box he kept his skeins of yarn in, he had to question his choices of what he knitted. While Rebecca hadn’t complained about the jumper he made her, she had recently given birth to a litter. Dorian doubted both that even the Inquisition at its peak had the resources to provide enough yarn to clothe them all through to adulthood, and that Rebecca would let him close enough to try. Even tired from feeding, she was a fiercely protective mother. Nobody was allowed near the covered cat bed she nested in, and the kittens’ first clumsy steps didn’t take them too far away from it.

Still, Dorian was not unhappy to see him, even as he anticipated Skyhold's most absurd conflict.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he said, as Kaleb and his box of yarn grew closer.

“Strange, how this happens so often!” Kaleb agreed. “Though actually, I’m not here for you for once. Are Rebecca and her litter still here?” He looked around, but waited for Dorian's response before moving through into the alcove.

“You wound me,” Dorian said. “She and her kittens are still in the corner there though, yes, but she isn’t really letting anybody near them. I’ve been putting her food by the armchair, it’s the closest I can get without her hissing at me.”

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t want to make her feel threatened by any means. It’s only that I brought something for them,” Kaleb said, gesturing with the hand holding the box. He fumbled with the catch for a moment, before opening the lid and showing Dorian the contents.

The box was full of little knitted mice, with long tails and knotted eyes, in all colours. Dorian picked one up to look at it closer, turning it over in his hands before he looked back up at Kaleb.

“Do you even have any yarn left?” he asked, realising that the box did contain, in fact, _literally_ every single colour yarn of Kaleb’s.

“Um. I may have got carried away,” Kaleb said. He ducked his head a little and averted his gaze, the way he always did when embarrassed. The gesture continued to strike Dorian as oddly endearing for such a large man. All chest and shoulders, and he still tried in vain to make himself smaller.

“I see! Well, we can put a few by the food bowl, see how she takes to them,” Dorian said, trying to be sensible while barely concealing his amusement in his face. “Let's not do all thousand at once, it might be overwhelming.”

“Hey, there are way fewer than a thousand,” Kaleb said, laughing self consciously.

“You are a very curious man, _amatus_ ,” Dorian said, before giving him a fond kiss. “And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr as kalebtrevelyan, if you want to!


End file.
